the cullen kids fight
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: when Rose and Emmet then jasper and Alice have a fight, what effect does this have on edward and a pregnant bella. Ememt and Jasper also babysit Bella, leading to fury from Edward when she gets hurt.


JASPER POV

I was sat at my desk in mine and Alice's room. This was my small space within these walls, that and the bookcase. Everything else was Alice's, the cavernous wardrobe with my wardrobe inside of it, a small wooden thing. I would never change one thing about my wife though; I loved her just the way she was. I slammed my book shut as I read a page about the south being traitorous people who were Satan for wanting to keep slavery. I had fought in the civil war; I didn't need some professor telling me how it was. I knew, and he was nowhere near.

I heard the door open behind me and a small frame wind her arms around my chest, kissing my neck.

"Jazzy it's two in the morning," She complained. I knew what she wanted but was willing to make her wait, even if just for a couple of minutes. That was all it would be before I gave in.

"So?" I asked, "It's not like we sleep."

"But Jazz." She moaned. I spun the chair round to see her standing before me a put on her exquisite face, her eyes smouldering. I sighed and shook my head, taking both her hands and looking her up and down. She wore a black nightdress; it was lacy and matched with a knee length silk robe.

"My beautiful wife." I whispered and she smiled.

"What are you getting all sentimental for, it's not our anniversary yet?" She clarified. I breathed and internal sigh of relief. I had completely forgotten. Edward knew when it was, I made a mental note to ask him as soon as I saw him next.

She kissed my forehead and walked into the closet. I sighed and went into our bathroom to get changed into my pyjamas. Well more specifically my pyjama bottoms, Alice never felt the need to supply a top. I walked back into the bedroom to find Alice lying in bed reading a magazine, about forty others splayed across the bed. I frowned, that meant I was going to have to find another hobby for a couple of hours...

"I haven't forgotten you." She said, not looking up from the magazine.

"I just need to read this because the new edition comes out tomorrow."

I sighed and got into bed next to her, winding my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She moaned and threw the magazine on the floor, rolling onto her back as I hovered over her, gluing my lips to hers.

There came a loud crash from down the hall and I Rosalie scream in rage. I bolted out of the door to see Rose pinning Emmet up against the wall. He had his hands behind his head, his eyes glued closed. Edward was stood frowning against his open bedroom door frame. Alice walked out beside me and I pulled her to me. My right arm wrapping around her. It was a god job Carlisle and Esme weren't here. Esme would have a field day when she saw her wall.

By the look on Edwards face he wasn't so please that this was happening now. Bella was with Esme at their cottage having some girl time. We were due to go hunting early in the morning so he was reluctantly here with us.

Rosalie screamed and threw Emmet down the stairs.

Emmet lay there with his face screwed up.

"It's over Emmet. I will NEVER Forgive you!" Rosalie screamed and slammed the door. Alice darted in after her. I heard Rosalie sobbing and Alice calming her. I sent cooling waves into the room. I followed Edward down the stairs as Emmet stood and put his head in his hands.

"You idiot." Edward said, shaking his head.

"I know," Emmet sighed, "She'll forgive me right?"

Edward sighed to, "In time."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jessica Stanley sent Rose an email telling her about the fact that Emmet hit on her when they saw last." Edward told me, I raised any eyebrow at Emmet.

"We were in Wal Mart; it was supposed to be a joke." He clarified as though it made everything better.

"Hilarious." I murmured and sighed looking at Emmet as Edward did. He was leant against the back of the sofa, hands in pockets.

"What am I going to do?" Emmet asked.

"Well we all need to hunt, so I say we do that, and then take you back to Bella and Edward's." I volunteered.

"Absolutely not." Edward shot me a glare. I took a step back.

"She's not sleeping well anyway and I don't want anything ruining any chance of it for her... not in her condition."

"We'll behave." I told him, although I could see his point. Bella was around five months pregnant and tired all the time, Emmet wasn't exactly quiet either.

"It will be fine." I told them walking to the door.

Emmet was unusually quiet during our hunting trip.

Edward led us towards the house, it was around five in the morning and none of the lights were on. Edward unlocked the door and threw his keys down on the coffee table, walking towards his and Bella's bedroom to check on her. He returned moments later to sit on the sofa, I followed by example, and Emmet sat on the floor, looking at the dying fire. Esme must have left moments before we arrived. That would have explained why her scent was so fresh on our arrival through the forest.

"So... how do you spend your nights with a pregnant human?" Emmet asked, it was a typical Emmet question, but it was an interesting one.

"You'd better stay on my good side Emmet or I'll kick you out so you have to go back to the mercy of your wife." Edward growled.

"Just answer the question." Emmet shot back.

Edward sighed, "Anything I want, mostly just sit and watch her sleep. Making sure she's okay." As he spoke his eyes looked over his shoulder in the direction of his and Bella's room.

"Boring." Emmet chimed. Edward growled and he immediately shut up.

We boys were still sat in the lounge when it reached nine in the morning. Bella walked in, dressed in pyjamas and a towelling robe. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, placing her hands on her back as she looked at the guys sat around the lounge.  
"What's going on?" She asked, staring Edward down.

"I and Rose have fallen out, and Edward said I could stay here for a while." Emmet bounced.

"Oh did he..." Bella began. Edward got up and held his hands up in surrender.

"Actually Edward was against the idea because you have not been sleeping well." I said, Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was me and Emmet." I finished. Bella nodded and sat down on the sofa. Edward stood across the room in front of her, looking her over.

"Oh my god Edward what is it now." Bella asked annoyed. We all knew how over protective he was over her, especially now she was pregnant.  
"You look tired love." He said, his eyes zeroing on the dark shadows under her eyes and the drained look in her irises.

"Well I am are you happy now." She snapped. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. She shut hers and leaned back in the sofa, covering her eyes with her hands against the light.

"Come on Emmet, we'll go hunting." I volunteered sensing Edward and Bella needed to have a marital chat.

"Fine." Emmet muttered. Edward stayed motionless as we walked past.

"See you later Bella." Emmet called over his shoulder; in the reflection of the front door glass we saw her wave with one hand, covering ear eyes with the other.

EDWARD POV  
I watched my wife as began to cry frustratedly. She hated not sleeping, as did I. But progress was being made; this was the best she had slept in weeks. I walked to lean over her, taking her hands in mine and kissing her forehead, I brought our hands down so they rested on her stomach. The baby moved inside her.  
"Edward I'm so tired." She murmured. I sighed and pulled her into a hug, crouching down in front of the couch as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her warm tears rolling down my skin.

"I know love." I whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Stay with me." She mumbled. I laughed quietly and pulled her into my lap as I sat down on the sofa.

"Always." I whispered and kissed her head. Her tears soon dried and she fell asleep. I held onto her, rocking her gently when she talked.

She slept for around an hour. She clutched my shirt as if trying to work out whether I was real or not.

"I'm here." I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She dragged her eyelids back and gazed up at me, I kissed the tip of her nose.  
"Feeling better?" I asked. She nodded and smiled slightly, she was so beautiful.

"I think I need a bath." She said, getting up out of my arms and walking towards that bathroom. I watched her anxiously as she went; I was so whipped, even if I would never admit it to anyone, least of all to Bella and Emmet.

I sighed and walked into our room to make the bed, I then set about making her breakfast, it smelt foul, but I knew it was done for when Bella saw it she smiled.

"You don't even eat and you're cooking for me?" She asked like I never had before as she sat down at the breakfast bar opposite me.

"It's my duty as your husband to look after you." I told her with a smile. She laughed and I stroked her cheek. She caught my and so our fingers interlocked, our elbows resting on the worktop.

"We'll take care of each other wont we?" She whispered.

I kissed her knuckles as the wrapped through mine. "Always." I whispered back, and kissed her gently.

_Cooee brother gone housemate I am retuning!_

Emmet yelled in his head. I growled and pulled away from Bella, she looked at me, confused.

"Our _guest_ is returning." I muttered. She sighed and began eating her breakfast. I leant against the worktop as I had done when her mother had come to visit us. I loved watching Bella, I guess you could say I was obsessed.

Emmet strolled into the kitchen, his nose wrinkling at the smell of the breakfast I had made for Bella, simple scrambled eggs on toast. Alice had told me that was what she would want this morning.

"Hey Bella my favourite sister!" Emmet declared. Bella smiled politely and carried on eating. I shot Emmet a warning look as he leant against the fridge.

"Emmet what are you doing today?" I asked, hoping the next words out of his mouth would be 'why Edward I am going to make up with my wife so I can leave you to spend time with yours.'

But of course they weren't.

"Well Edward I am going to do whatever I want, because now Rose is not speaking to me I don't have to check with her... it's great." He sang.

I frowned and went to collect Bella's plate, which she had finished eating from. I stroked her cheek and she kissed my wrist, a simple thank you.

I washed up the dish and Emmet sat at the breakfast Bar with Bella, asking her questions like, "So Bella what's Edward like as a husband?"

I pretended to ignore him, but I was secretly fuming while I scrubbed the plate.

"Is he any good in bed?" Emmet asked. The plate I was scrubbing snapped under the pressure and I wheeled to face Emmet. He looked scared and Bella blushed.

"Get out!" I yelled, pointing towards the door.

"What?" He asked innocent.

"Just get out now!" I shouted. Emmet looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"I'll be back." He said, he had been watching terminator again.

"Now." I growled. He sighed and left.

Bella looked at me concerned; I hung my head and shut my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

Bell sighed and came to wrap her arms around my waist, her head lying on my chest. I wrapped my arms tight around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, he can stay." Bella whispered. I sighed and leant my cheek on her hair.

"He would make it more difficult for you in your condition. This is our house, and Emmet is old enough to look after himself. It shouldn't be long before Rosalie forgives him." I told her.

She kissed my chest.

"You shouldn't have to choose between your brother and me." She breathed.

I frowned and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Bella I have spent over a century with Emmet, and we only get nine months of this." I said, placing my hand on her stomach, she lay hers over mine.

"It's called balancing." I clarified; she smiled and laughed at what Charlie had tried to force her to do with Jacob. Bella just about like Jacob as much as I did now, which was a relief, but it was also one of the reasons I hated leaving her alone.

I held Bella's hand as we walked up the steps to Carlisle and Esme's house. We were going to be sending the day with them, I didn't really want Bella in the middle of it, what with Rose and Emmet fighting. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we entered the house.

"We're here." I called. Esme was by our side on a flash, as though she had been standing there all along.

"Dearest Bella." She greeted, hugging her. Bella smiled as my mother released her. Esme touched her cheek.

"As beautiful as ever." She continued.

Bella blushed and looked at the floor. I laughed quietly and pulled her to me, kissing the top of her head in reassurance.

"Now Esme, you're using all my lines." I laughed, kissing my mom on the cheek.

Bella blushed deeper and Esme laughed. We followed her further into the house. Carlisle stood from where he had been sat in the lounge with Jasper to greet us. He in turn kissed Bella on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, motioning for her to sit. Bella obliged, I stayed standing, watching Bella as I leant against the glass wall.

"Just tired, morning sickness isn't exactly a blessing anyway." She said with a laugh. I chuckled quietly to myself.

Emmet came bounding down the stairs, missing the last dozen or so as he landed on the floor with a low boom.

He walked over to me, clapping me on the shoulder and walking to stand beside Carlisle.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alice asks, appearing and jumping to sit beside Jaspers head on the back of the sofa, she fiddles idly with a lock of his hair.

"Anything I guess." I say.

"Let's do something as a family, we haven't done that in years." Esme volunteers, Bella nods.  
"Emmet can you come here a minute please?" Rosalie's voice drifts down from their bedroom. Emmet freezes and Alice nods. Emmet shrugs and walks back upstairs, his thoughts telling himself that nothing could be worse than being deprived.

We waited for five minutes and all clapped when Rose and Emmet walked down hand in hand. Rose was smiling and Emmet was practically beaming. Rose chucked the twister game on the floor. Bella smiled at my frown. Bella spun the spinner for us. Esme and Carlisle watched with smiles as we moved the furniture back to make room for the four twister mats that were stuck together, because there were so many of us.

In the end there was only me, Emmet and Jasper still in. In the end, me and Jasper called it a tie after Emmet was out, because there was no way we were going to beat each other any time soon.

We stood and shook hands.

We were just about to leave when Alice bounced over.

"This is for later Bella." She smiled, handing Bella a box, with the words, 'for Bella and Edward.' Written on the top.

Bella laughed but her breathing was cut off as she gasped, hunched forwards. I spun so I was crouching in front of her, holding the tops of her arms.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked as he crouched beside me.  
"I don't know." She gasped through her teeth.

"Lay her on the floor." Carlisle said. I obliged and Bella gripped my hand.

I looked at my wife on the floor, doing my best to look reassuring as she gazed back at me, her eyes pooling with tears. I bent down and kissed her forehead as Carlisle checked her over, his cool fingers pressing just above her jeans. Bella arched her back and drew in a deep breath, clamping her eyes shut.

"The baby is pressing on your cervix. There's nothing I can really do until the baby moves again. I'm afraid you'll just have to grin and bear it." He told us. Bella smiled and leant towards me, I stroked her cheek.

_Carry her home, put her to bed, I'll be around in an hour._

Carlisle thought. I nodded and picked Bella up; she wrapped both arms around my neck and buried her face below my jaw. I kissed her hair as we left. Esme touched Bella's cheek and wished silently that she would get better soon.

My mood was black as I sat watching Bella sleep. My hand was laid under hers on her stomach, exactly where it had been for over two hours, exactly where Bella had put it herself.

"Edward." Bella murmured as I felt the baby move under our hands. I bent down and stroked her forehead.

"I'm here." I whispered and kissed her creamy skin. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked my eyes reflexively scanning her body.

"Much better." She whispered and I smiled.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked suddenly. I nodded and she extended her arms towards me, signalling she wanted to be picked up.

I gathered her in my arms as I walked to the lounge. I lay her down on the sofa and put the movie we had watched earlier in the player. I came and sat on the floor, sighing and leaning back against its side. Bella laughed and played with my hair as we watched.

JASPER POV

It was a Saturday night, at least a week after Emmet and Rosalie had broken up, and the rest of the family has gone hunting. Except for me and Emmet, we volunteered to stay behind and baby sit Bella. At first Edward wasn't exactly all for this idea. But he came around when Alice assured him everything would be fine. God I loved her.

"Bella are you coming?" Emmet yelled from where we were sat waiting for Bella. I was decided that we watch a movie, this was one of the few activities deemed safe by Edward before he left. We were going to watch the shining.

Anyway Bella arrived downstairs and watched it, I must admit she did well. She didn't look that freaked out. What she felt was of course, completely different, she was scared silly, but then again. So was I.

It was two in the morning and since Bella was brushing her teeth to go to bed. Emmet decided it was prank time. "He'll kill you if anything happens." I hissed from where we his. Bella was going to walk out of the bathroom in exactly one minute. Me and Emmet were hid near the light switch, we were planning on turning them off, then jumping out and shouting something. I thought it might be best to leave that to Emmet.

True to form Bella stepped out of the bathroom, walking along the hall until she reached the top of the stairs. Emmet flicked off the lights, silently creeping over to her. He stopped right behind her. He flicked on his torch as she turned around.

"Here's Emmet!" He cried. Bella screamed and jumped about six feet in the air. Her side slammed into the banister, and she fell over, her head cracking on the floor. Blood poured down her face. It was a good job I had hunted recently, and the more time I spent with Bella the stronger I got. She was like my personal trainer.

Emmet ripped off his shirt and held it to her forehead. She winced as the shirt quickly turned pink and then red.

"She needs Carlisle." I said.

"Hell no, if we ring Carlisle Edward will massacre us instantly... we take her to A&E." Emmet urged already picking Bella up.

"Agreed." Bella whispered, her face going slightly green.

The ride to the hospital took a record time of five minutes, thanks to my insane driving. We had at most an hour and a half before Edward came to butcher us, if not shorter. Alice would have already have seen the vision, and Edward would be on his way back.

Emmet was pacing the empty waiting room and I sat with my elbows resting on my knees as I looked at the floor, bouncing my right foot.

"We're so dead." Emmet said for the fourth time.

"Hopefully Esme will be present, she won't let him kill us." I tried to sound hopeful.

"Yeh but she loves Bella only slightly less than him... besides Edward isn't going to listen to her for long, if at all." He replied.

I sighed and leant back in my chair, closing my eyes. I knew he was right. Alice and Rosalie would also be furious, but hell would be pleasant compared to what Edward would unleash when he saw us.

Suddenly the waiting room door practically flew off of its hinges as Edward stormed in. His eyes were flat black as he glared at us. Well glare was putting it lightly; this was more like a death ray.

"Edward bro..." Emmet began but suddenly realised conversation was not what Edward wanted at the moment. He snapped his jaw shut as Edward reeled to face me.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded, it was not a question, but an accusation.

"Well we watched the shining and I thought it would be funny to make Bella jump... but she fell and cracked her head open...." I shut my eyes and cursed as Emmet finished.

"Nice job." I murmured as Edward practically threw Emmet into a wall. He was by his side in a flash, pinning him up against the paintwork.

"You thought it would be a good idea to make my PREGNANT WIFE JUMP!" Edward hissed. Emmet closed his eyes and whispered the answer.

"Yes."

It was the wrong answer.

Edward roared and pulled Emmet off of the wall, letting him skid at his feet. Edward glared balefully at the two of us. Esme looked pleadingly at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're right Esme... not now." He muttered, opening his eyes and waking to sit in one of the many vacant chairs. Alice and Rosalie occupied two by the magazine table, and Carlisle must have gone to see if he could help the A&E nurse with Bella's wound.

Carlisle retuned with an arm round Bella's shoulders. She looked as though she had been crying. Edward stood and breathed a sigh of relief. When she saw him she smiled and ran to hug him. He picked her up so he was standing straight. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her legs round his waist. The scene was similar to that of a father picking up his child.

Edward pressed his face into Bella's hair and breathed deeply. She whimpered into his shoulder.

He pulled back in a flash, setting her on the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked, urgently, me and Emmet straightened against the wall we were leant on. Bella shook her head and smiled at him. But then Edward's eyes zeroed in on the bandage sticky straps that held the cut on her forehead together. As well as the bruise that lead from her jaw and down her neck and disappeared under her t-shirt. But to vampire eyes it was still visible as trailing down her shoulder and her arm.

Edward growled as he pulled the fabric down her shoulder so he could see. The patches were deep blue bordering on purple... the worst kind.

"Let's get you home." Edward murmured. Bella nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She pressed herself into his body, feeling safe and secure by the look of her emotions.

We had to ride in the car with Edward. Me and Alice sat in the back. Alice was not speaking to me, another bad sign. Edward glared at me in the rear-view mirror, and I kept telling him aloud and in my head that I was sorry. Finally he gave in and nodded whilst sighing.

Bella slept in her and Edward's old room at our house. Edward sat with her and watched her. He begrudgingly had to go hunting again two days later. Of course me and Emmet volunteered to look after her again. Bella was okay with this, she was still insisting to her over protective husband that it wasn't our fault that she had got hurt. It was because she was human and a not very balanced, me and Emmet practically owed Bella our lives.

It was just gone nine in the morning and I and Emmet were wondering why Bella was not up yet. Edward had told us not to get her up if she as sleeping. So we had left I as long as we thought necessary. Bella finally appeared at just gone noon. Her hair was a mess as she massaged the healing scar on her forehead. It was a very small scar. But Edward would see it and undoubtedly loose his cool again when he saw it. She walked into the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea. Taking a deep drink and sighing.

"You okay?" I asked form where I sat watching her.

"Still tired, and someone misses their daddy." She smiled fondly and patted her swollen stomach.

I sighed, I wanted to give Alice what Edward and Bella could have more than anything. What Edward and Bella were having... a baby. Rosalie was more vocal in her want for a child. But I knew Alice still did. That was why she was so excited when she found out Bella and Edward were having one. I sighed again and smiled at my sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking another sip of tea.

I nodded and smiled wider, "I didn't sleep very well either."

She laughed and set her mug down on a coaster on the coffee table. Emmet came bounding in and swept Bella up in a big hug.

"Emmet." I warned as he set her back on her feet.

Emmet smiled and Bella laughed, saying she was going to get dressed.

That was the first time we had baby sat Bella without Edward attempting to kill us.

It was a week later and we were going to play baseball. Edward was reluctantly allowing Bella to come and watch. She sat with Esme the rock and watched as we razzed each other.

"Come on Emmet you're not playing netball!" I yelled and Emmet growled.

I heard Bella sigh and take a deep breath through her teeth. She rubbed her back with her left hand and held under her stomach with her right. All of our heads snapped up and Bella shut her eyes and took a deep breath again. Edward was by her side in an instant, crouching down in the dirt in front of her.

"It's fine Edward." She laughed weakly and took her husband's hand, placing it on her stomach. Edward laughed and smiled, relieved.

Carlisle walked over and looked at Bella intently.

"Are you sure your okay Bella?" He asked.

She nodded and continued rubbing her back.

"I'm taking you home." Edward declared. Standing up and taking his wife's hand.

"Its fine Edward." She whispered, raising the hand she was holding and stroked his cheek.

"It's getting dark anyway, we'll be leaving soon." He continued, resting his forehead against hers, she continued to stroke his cheek.

"Okay." She whispered. Bella got up and Edward wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good night everybody." Bella called, waving her hand. Rosalie and Alice hugged her and she smiled politely at me. Emmet stayed back, as did I. For we were both not oblivious to Edwards glare.

BELLA POV

Edward led me towards the edge of the clearing before scooping me up in his arms and running towards our cottage. He set me gently on the floor and held my hand as we walked up the porch steps. I opened the door and winced as the baby kicked hard again, just above my pelvis. It did not hurt, it just felt uncomfortable and made me wince. My back ached and I longed to sit down.

I sighed and leant back against Edward's chest as I held the sofas arm. He looked at me anxiously.

"Your baby can kick hard." I muttered with a laugh. Edward laughed rather forced and it didn't reach his eyes.

"here." I said with a smile as I moved the hand I was holding to rest it on my stomach. Edward smiled as the baby kicked against his hand.

"Strong, just like its mother." He murmured, his other hand pushing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

"Like it's father." I whispered back. He laughed and kissed me gently. Picking me up and sitting me on the couch. He knelt down in front of me and kissed my stomach gently. I laughed and stoked his hair.

"I love you so much." He whispered, cupping my cheek with the hand that wasn't resting under mine on my stomach.

"I love you to." I whispered back and kissed his forehead. He lifted his head to kiss me gently and I smiled, knowing with every fibre of my being that I loved him, and that I was truly happy.

I awoke the next morning with back ache, but it calmed down a little bit when I was up and moving around. It did not escape Edward's notice however, as he watched me anxiously as I came and sat in the lounge with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, I took his hand and placed it on my back, at the base of my spine. His cool hand felt nice and I sighed contentedly.

"How's that?" He asked. I smield and nodded, raising my head to kiss his cheek.

"Thankyou." I breathed.

"Your welcome." He smiled. I reached up to kiss him gently.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. I sighed and thought hard. The baby moved and I smiled.

"Toast and Jam." I said. Edward nodded and led me towards the kitchen. I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched him make my breakfast.

"Edward?" I asked,

"Ummm." He turned around, smiling at me and waking over, resting his forehead against mine.

"Do you think I'm fat?" I asked, placing his hand onto my stomach. Edward frowned.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. His tone visibly shocked.

"But I am... just look at me. It's obviously obvious, I can't even see my feet!" I yelled, jumping up and twisting left and right do he could see.

He sighed and straightened up, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. My back l want into his chest. Our hands interlocked stroked my swollen stomach.

He kissed the back of my head.

"You're not fat Bella." He whispered. I frowned and sighed, I wasn't going to argue with him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anything you want."

He laughed, "Tell me when you decide."

The toaster dinged and he went to apply the jam to my breakfast. I smiled and sat down at the breakfast bar and he put my breakfast down in front of me. I caught his wrist and kissed his icy skin.

"You take good care of me." I whispered and he smiled, kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you to." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my lips this time.

We pulled apart as someone knocked on the front door. Edward sighed and went to answer it as I ate.

He reappeared moments later, Carlisle following behind him. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine. My back hurts a bit though." I said. Getting up and walking to wash my plate. Edward took it gently from me and washed it up. I sighed and beckoned for Carlisle to follow me into the living room.

I sat down on the sofa and Carlisle sat in the arm chair opposite me.

"So, what can we do for you?" I asked politely, covering my mouth as I stifled a yawn.

"I just came to see how you were. Esme's been telling me off for not checking up on you more often." He laughed.

I smiled, "Tell her she needn't worry, Edward would phone you if anything went wrong."

He nodded, "I know."

Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing the side of my neck. I reached behind me and stroked his hair. His chin came to rest on my shoulder and his skin cooled mine.

Carlisle looked at Edward and frowned.

Edward sighed as I turned to face him.

"I am fine." He said. I noticed that his eyes were as black as coal, I frowned.

"You need to hunt." I said bluntly.

"It's fine." He said but I placed my hand over his mouth

"Edward I will be fine for an hour or two on my own. Nothing will happen. Trust me." I said. He sighed and nodded, dialling his phone. He told me that Emmet and Alice were coming to look after me. I frowned but let it pass.

EMMET POV

I bounded up the stairs to be greeted by a black eyes glare form Edward. I sighed and walked past. Alice glided inside in front of me to see Bella. Carlisle walked in between me and Edward. Who nodded at whatever he thought.

"I need you to look after her, and is she falls asleep, keep it that way. And if she so much as sneeze's you have to call me."

I nodded and went to walk inside, he caught my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"You get one warning Emmet. She means everything." He growled. I nodded and gulped. I was well aware of what Edward would do to me if anything and I mean anything happened to Bella.

We walked in as Edward left. Bella was sat on the sofa. Her knees tucked under her, she looked tired and stressed as Alice chatted. Her face furrowing in annoyance as Bella sunk further into her not interested facade.

"Bella!" Alice cried with a snap of her fingers. Bella's eyes snapped up and she sighed.

"Sorry Alice." She murmured. I frowned at her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head, "I just feel a bit fluey... that's all."

"We should call Edward." I said, reaching for my phone. Bella looked at me anxiously.  
"No please... it's fine. He doesn't need to worry." She said, getting up and holding my hands by my sides. Of course I could break her grip as easily as ripping a piece of paper. But I did not want to risk hurting her.

"Bella." Alice said, standing up and making Bella sit down again. "We promised Edward we would tell him, and besides, he's going to read our minds when we get back."

Bella shook her head and walked into her and Edwards room. Saying she was going to get dressed. I looked at Alice, who met my gaze and nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number. He answered immediately.

"hello?" He asked, his voice anxious.

"Heya Edward its Emmet... listen Bella's not feeling very well. She says she's fine but..."

"I'm on my way back." He interrupted.

I sighed and put the phone down.

Edward arrived back in less than five minutes, Bella walked in and frowned at seeing him there.

"Bella we thought it was best." Alice said. Edward walked over to her. She turned away and went back in to their room.

"Bella come on." Edward whispered through the door.

"No." Bella sobbed. He sighed and snapped the lock on the door. He opened it gently, walking inside to see his wife.

**EDWARD POV**

I walked into the darkened bedroom because the curtains were still shut. Bella was laid on our bed sobbing. I sighed and walked over to her. I stroked her cheek and she extended her arms towards me. Whimpering and crying into my shirt collar. I rubbed her back and shushed her, kissing the top of her head.

She whispered my name and I shifted her weight so I could look into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"I just had a bit of a headache earlier but it's gone now." She said. I tried not to over react. But she still saw through my act.

"It's fine Edward." She repeated. I nodded and shut my eyes, breathing in her scent. It exploded in my throat and I felt so thirsty. But I would never hurt Bella. I was strong enough to be sure of that. She sighed and made to get out of my arms.

"I need the loo." She said, walking out into the bathroom. I stood and went to see Alice and Emmet out. I told them I would see them later when we went to see Carlisle and Esme.

Bella walked out and came into my arms where I sat on the sofa.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Ummm?" I responded.

"What's for lunch?" She asked, a small smile in her voice. I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Whatever you want love." I said. She laughed and thought hard for a moment She sighed and hugged me, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Surprise me." She whispered. I laughed again and kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked with me into the kitchen. She sat down at her usual spot as I sifted through the cupboards.

**BELLA POV **

"Hello!" I heard a familiar voice yell from outside. Edward growled and handed me my breakfast, cereal and yoghurt.

I smiled and kissed his worst, before he went to answer the door.

"Now is not the time Alice." I heard Edward hiss. I sighed and got up, walking out towards the door.

"Heya Alice." I greeted, she smield adn walked past Edward to hug me. HE frowned over her shoulder, she pulled away and looked me over.

"Is your hair getting darker Bella?" She asked, ehr eyes loookig me over, "and what possessed you to wear this?" She demanaded. Edward growled and I frowned.

She sighed and pulled me towards he kitchen. "Finish eating." She ordered.

Edward pulled out his phone and Alice glared at him as the person on the other end answered.

"Jasper I trust you to take better care of your wife... yes thats right... well make sure you do!" He said. Alice glared and growled quietly.

"You started it." He muttered and walked out of the room, the door almost breaking under the pressure as he pushed it out of his way.

"What's all that about?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "nothing."

"Alice." I moaned. She sighed and washed my plate up.

"Me and Jasper had a fight. He's not speaking to me because of what I said." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked, getting up and hugging her, she sighed and turned to face me.

"Rose and Emmet had another fight, and he took Emmet's' side over mine and Roses. So I told him that at least I wasn't from the south and alive off of the backs of slaves." She hung her head in shame, I knew Alice could be good for a decent come back, but I never imagined she would say something like that to Jasper.

"He'll get over it Alice, he knows you love him, and that he loves you." I said. She hugged me again.

"But can't see him for giving me anytime soon... I feel so bad."

"So Edward's..." I began.

"Edward has taken Jaspers side over mine." She said, her voice almost a sigh.

"I see." I said, unconsciously choosing to take Alice's side over Jasper and Edwards.

"No." She said, her eyes snapping up to look at me, I realised too late that she would have seen my future shift.

"Bella you shouldn't argue with Edward..."

It will be fine" I whispered and hugged her again while Edward walked back in, frowning and leaning against the door frame. I glared at him. He sighed and Alice made to leave, saying she would see me later.

"Bella..." He began and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I shrugged away from him.

"Bella please." He sighed. I shook my head and frowned at him.

"How could you take sides Edward...? It's not our place to..." I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. He raised his hand to wipe them away but I slapped his arm out of reach.

He growled quietly, "Bella please don't cry... it's not good for the baby."

That did it for me.

"Don't even dare to tell me what is not good for me!" I yelled. Edward closed his eyes and opened them to watch anxiously as I walked away from him towards our room. I spun as he called after me.

"Bella I don't want you to be ill again."

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have married a vampire. Maybe that's what's wrong here." I shouted and stormed into our room. Slamming the door behind me and sobbing as I slumped on the bed.

**EDWARD POV.**

She strode into our room. The door shaking as she shut it with a force greater than I thought my wife possessed. I clamped my eyes shut as I heard her crying in our room. I slammed my hand against the wall and pulled it back to see a rather impressive hand print in the paint work. Bella would not be pleased. I sighed and flopped down on the sofa, my hands over my eyes as I growled at myself.

I knew Bella did not mean what she had said. But this was still the first proper fight we had ever had. I wanted so badly to come and comfort her, but I did not want to risk upsetting her further.

I heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep, as well as the growing rush of a voice in my head. I got up in time to see Alice stood on the doorstep, her face concerned.

"Edward I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." She begged. But I did not want her sympathy, if she was going to ruin her own marriage by slagging off her husbands heritage she could do it. But when it came to upsetting my wife then I was not exactly happy about it. In a very un-gentlemanly manner, I slammed the door in her face.

Alice sighed and opened the door anyway, following me inside.

"Edward I never meant to make her upset..." She said as I sat down on the sofa, my head resting in my hands.

"Can it Alice." I muttered. She sat in the armchair by the fire. I felt her gaze and thoughts bore into me.

_She didn't mean it._

Alice's thoughts unwillingly took her back to the fight she had seen me and Bella have. When she had told me that she blamed my vampirism for all the accidents she had. Of course I was exactly the same, but her words still hurt.

I sighed and growled frustratedly at myself once again. Alice sighed to and frowned as Jaspers voice grew louder in my head.

"If you are going to fight you do it somewhere else." I hissed as Jasper entered.

"I have come to apologise..." he said formally, but looked at Alice and I heard his thoughts flutter.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Alice. I should have listened to you." He begged, he got down on one knee and eld his hands up in surrender.

Lcie lugehd and kissed the top of his ehad.

"Jasper Whitlock as husband and wife we are allowed to fight. It's second nature. I love you, and I in turn am sorry."

He got up and kissed her quickly. I sighed and went to see Bella. She was laid on the bed, her hair tangled with tears and sweat. I sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at me; she bit her lip and kissed my wrist. I sighed and kissed her forehead,

"Edward I am so, so sorry." She breathed, tears once again welling up in her eyes. I lifted her and sat her in my lap.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for. You had every reason to be mad, and for that I am honestly sorry." I kissed the top of her head. She laced her fingers through mine over her stomach. We both looked down at our hands.

"Truce?" She queried. I laughed and the baby kicked softly. I kissed her head again.

"Truce." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a while, I heard Alice tell me that she told me so. I fought not to growl. Me and Bella walked hand in hand up to Carlisle and Esme's.

I turned to face her on the porch step.

"I love you so much." I whispered, my silent dead heart aching under the pressure of the emotion I felt.

"I love you to." She said, blushing, her skin a heart breakingly beautiful colour.

How Ironic.

I kissed her gently, and her arms slid around my neck. My hands held her waist, my thumbs stroking the soft skin over her rounded stomach.

This was my happily ever after, even if I belonged in a nightmare.


End file.
